


Clandestine Feelings

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, OOC warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:36:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings should be disregarded and emotions should be kept aside. Ties should be cut the moment it needed to be cut. </p><p>That was what they were taught while being in the facility.</p><p>Even so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuma was sent to a mission abroad. He is finally home. 
> 
> Yet...

It is a normal day outside,  the weather is quite nice too.

 

 

He is finally _home_.  

 

It has been a while, he longs to see someone he had left for over a year.

Yet it isn't the usual inside the facility. 

 

 

"I'm not short!" 

 

Sakuma heard those words when he's just a step from entering the place.  

 

_What are they doing?  Isn't that Hatano?_

 

 

"That's what short people always say." This time it's Kaminaga. 

 

"Indeed.  It's like a defense mechanism." Sakuma heard Miyoshi next. 

 

The lieutenant finally enters the place where the voices seem to be coming from,  and his sight lands on the five spies save from Amari, Fukumoto and Odagiri. 

 

"I don't want to hear that from you,  Miyoshi! You're just six centimeters taller than me!  Let's take this somewhere else!" Hatano is practically shouting and Sakuma knew Yuuki is not there right now as he wouldn't tolerate this kind of noise. 

 

"Are you sure you want to challenge us,  Hatano?" Jitsui pipes up,  before all of them turns to Sakuma.

 

"Welcome back,  Sakuma-san." Miyoshi is the first one to greet him with the same fox smile plastered on his face.  "Care to join us in telling Hatano how much he needs more calcium?"

 

Sakuma didn't reply,  he just eyes the group. Miyoshi is standing a few meters from him. Jitsui is sitting on a chair,  reading a book and not looking anyone. Though his sharp toungue earlier added to Hatano's annoyance. Kaminaga is leaning his back over the counter,  smirking and arms crossed over his chest.  Tazaki is playing with his cards,  he doesn't seem to be engaging in riling Hatano up. But he isn't doing anything to stop it either. 

 

Something clicked on Sakuma's mind, some thoughts as to why they do this to each other. Sure they rile someone up, usually to help them find a clue or something. Or sometimes it could just be for fun,  as it is quite dull and silent in the facility, like Sakuma once observed.

 _But that was the point,  they always do this to each other, picking on someone_. Sakuma found it normal but this time, something inside him clicked.

 

Something close to _annoyance_ and maybe _rage._ He didn't know.  

 

All he knows is that his mind told him what to do and his body moved on his own as he runs towards where Hatano is. 

 

"What the hell do you--" Sakuma reaches for Hatano's hand,  the latter swats it away. But Sakuma quickly reached for the other hand and held it tightly. 

 

"Excuse us." He bids them as he began walking and dragging Hatano along with him. Together,  they exit the room.  

 

Miyoshi opens his mouth to say something but closed it before anyone could see it. 

Unfortunately, _someone_ saw it. 

 

"What's up with him?" Kaminaga instantly gazes at Miyoshi and he snorts,  it sounded quite fake and everyone there knows it.  

 

"Were you about to say _something_ , Miyoshi?" Kaminaga turns his gaze over to Jitsui,  who is too blunt to even hide the words that Kaminaga _wanted to say._

 

The addressed man only shrugs,  but they all know Miyoshi is the _best_ in acting.  They're all good with that,  after all.

"The lieutenant is just like that.  When he sees someone being 'insulted',  he tries his very best to help them." Miyoshi obviously ignored Jitsui's question. 

 

"Ah,  is that so?  You must know him that well.  I _never knew_ you see Sakuma-san as the bringer of Justice to those insulted."

 

Kaminaga and Miyoshi both glared at Jitsui, which the latter only replies with a smile as he puts his book down. Tazaki only follows their conversation through listening. 

 

"Well," Miyoshi starts, sounding a little bit different than usual, "I assume you had _fun_  teasing Hatano too."

 

"Nah,  we were just _worried_ for Hatano." Kaminaga felt the need to mediate between the two,  but Jitsui only chuckles. 

 

"Bullshit."

The book-loving spy stands up.

 

"Let's not avoid the real topic at hand and  face it,  gentlemen. All of us here are rejects of what we really _want_."

 

It shouldn't have caused any unpleasant feelings towards them,  but Jitsui knew he hit the spot when he gathered different reactions.

 

Miyoshi looked away unto the floor, Kaminaga stared at the narcissist, Tazaki briefly stole a glance at playboy. 

 

And Jitsui himself,  gazed at the spot where the "short spy" was just standing. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Oi."

 

Sakuma isn't letting go of his hand. 

 

"Oi, where are we going? Why the hell did we leave?  I had lots to say."

 

Sakuma didn't reply, his grip only tightens and Hatano flinched.  

 

"Oi!" Hatano finally snaps and successfully frees himself of the Lieutenant's hold. 

 

"What's with you!?!"

The shorter one caresses his wrist nearly abused of a tight hold,  and Sakuma had an apologetic look. 

 

"Sorry." Says Sakuma. 

 

Silence engulfed the both of them. 

 

"It wasn't an easy year over there abroad." Sakuma starts, Hatano looks away.

 

"I wasn't asking anything."

 

Sakuma approaches him, "And I almost slip my cover lots of times."

 

"Heh," Hatano laughs,  "That's expected of you."

 

"Indeed."

 

That calm voice full of approval had Hatano slightly taken aback. 

 

But he didn't have enough time to react,  or he chose not to when he felt firm and warm hands envelope him in a gentle embrace. 

 

He could easily throw the taller man away, probably break a bone or two even with those muscular build... 

 

But the only reaction he couldn't help hiding is the widening of his eyes as Sakuma hugs him tighter. 

 

"I'm home." He barely utters. 

 

It took a moment for Hatano to relax as he slowly hugs back. 

 

"Took you damn a long time."

 

He knew Sakuma smiled through his movement. 

 

Hatano felt heat travel his face as he looks away.

 

Yet he still returns the warm embrace a bit more tighter;  as if to express longing for a loved one who was away for quite some time.

 

"But welcome back,  Idiot."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ship SakuHata.
> 
> I'm sorry for typographical and grammatical errors! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
